An electronic document can be edited by multiple users. For example, the electronic document can be stored at a remote server as a master copy, and a client copy of the electronic document can be saved at a client device such that a user can edit the client copy of the electronic document. Changes made to the client copy can be sent to the remote server to update the master copy of the electronic document. In this way, multiple users can edit the electronic document in a collaborative environment.
At times an electronic document may cross-reference a portion of another electronic document. For example, a spreadsheet may cross-reference a cell in another spreadsheet document. The referencing and referenced electronic documents can be stored on two different distributed storage servers, and thus can be updated asynchronously. The distributed storage of different electronic documents thus makes it difficult to provide a consistent query across multiple different documents.